The Search for Mew and Celebi
by SoulTaker Kyosuke
Summary: Uploaded Chapter 12 with notice :: Ash, Brock, and Misty and others are searching for Mew and Celebi in Ilex Forest. A legend is also behind the gathering.
1. Prolouge: The Beginning

The Search for Mew and Celebi  
  
Gold  
  
Michaelnguyen89@aol.com  
  
Prologue  
  
AAMRN  
  
Characters:  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Richie, Duplica, Michael, Kelly, Kurt, Prof. Oak, Prof. Elm, Prof. Ivy, Gary, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Lugia, Ho-oh, Mew, and Celebi. If I forgot anyone, then sorry.  
  
Ages:  
  
Gary, Ash, Misty, Michael and Kelly are 16  
  
Brock and Tracey are 20  
  
Prof. Oak is 69  
  
Prof. Ivy and Prof. Elm are 30  
  
Duplica and Richie are 17  
  
And that's all. If I forgot anyone else, then sorry.  
  
Story:  
  
Name: *Anything between these are actions some does*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon or anything in this story except Michael and Kelly, which are my character.  
  
Prologue: The Beginning  
  
After Ash Ketchum has gotten his Rising Badge from Clair, Ash and Co. head back to Pallet Town to so Ash can get some training for 3 months and also wait for the Johto League to start. When the battles start, Ash gets off on a great start until his third battle comes and he finds out who his challenger is.  
  
???: So we meet again, Ashy-Boy.  
  
Ash: So we meet again Duplica.  
  
Duplica: Well lets talk later, I want to battle you right now and see how good you are since we last saw each other.  
  
Ash: All right. I choose you, Noctowl!  
  
Duplica: Then I choose you, Mini Ditz!  
  
Referee: The red trainer Ash Ketchum has chosen Noctowl and the green trainer has chosen Ditto.  
  
Announcer: Lets see what the outcome of the battle will be.  
  
After all three rounds, the winner was announced.  
  
Announcer: And the winner is the red trainer who beat Mini Ditz the Ditto, Ditto, and Mr. Mime with Pikachu and Noctowl.  
  
After the day was over, Ash and Co. went to eat dinner. The next day for Ash's fourth battle, he faces another old friend, Richie and Ash defeats Richie. Next is the fifth for Ash and this 6 on 6 battle goes on and the red trainer has 1 pokémon left with 5 pokémon fainted while the green trainer has 2 pokémon left with 4 fainted.  
  
Announcer: The Red Trainer Ash Ketchum has 1 pokémon left while the Green Trainer Michael has 2 pokémon left. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Battle

The Search for Mew and Celebi  
  
Gold  
  
Michaelnguyen89@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or anything else in the story except Michael.  
  
Chapter 1: The Battle  
  
The story begins while Ash is fighting the last trainer of the Johto League so Ash can win.  
  
Announcer: Ash is down to his last pokémon while Michael has two pokémon left.  
  
Ash: Go, Pikachu!  
  
Michael: Go, Houndoom!  
  
Announcer: The battle is between the electric-type mouse Pikachu and the dark/fire-type Houndoom!  
  
Misty: Ash! Watch out! That Houndoom looks strong and it could take out Pikachu if you make a wrong move!  
  
Brock: Yeah Ash. That Houndoom could take out Pikachu if you make a wrong move!  
  
Ash: I'll be careful. Pikachu, use Agility!  
  
Michael: Houndoom, use Smog!  
  
Pikachu used Agility and ran around Houndoom until Houndoom used smog, which Pikachu was caught in and was poisoned.  
  
Announcer: Looks like Houndoom's smog poisoned Pikachu really good.  
  
Ash: Pikachu, use Thunder!  
  
Michael: Houndoom, return. Go, Tyranitar.  
  
Pikachu's Thunder missed when Houndoom returned and Michael sent out Tyranitar.  
  
Ash: That's bad.  
  
Misty: That's really bad Ash!  
  
Brock: That Tyranitar looks like it's at a high level.  
  
Ash: That is really bad. Pikachu, use Thunder Attack again.  
  
Pikachu's Thunder Attack hit Tyranitar right in the stomach but Tyranitar look like it barely felt the attack.  
  
Michael: Tyranitar, use Crunch Attack!  
  
Tyranitar's Crunch made Pikachu nearly faint and the poison made Pikachu lose some HP.  
  
Ash: Pikachu, use Thunderpunch!  
  
Pikachu jumped up onto Tyranitar's head and used Thunderpunch and hit the top of Tyranitar's head and Tyranitar looked dizzy from the punch.  
  
Michael: Tyranitar, finish it off with Hyperbeam!  
  
Ash: Pikachu, dodge it!  
  
When Hyperbeam was fired, Pikachu didn't get out of the range of fire and was hit.  
  
Announcer: That was a powerful Hyperbeam.  
  
Referee: Pikachu is unable to battle. The winner is the Green Trainer Michael.  
  
Michael: Tyranitar, return.  
  
Tyranitar turned into a red beam and returned to its pokéball.  
  
Michael and Ash walked up to eachother and shook hands.  
  
Michael: Nice battle.  
  
Ash: Thanks. Where did you get that Tyranitar?  
  
Michael: Sorry but I can't tell. The only ones I tell are the professors and anyone I travel with. The only thing I can tell you is that I got Larvitar and it evolved to Pupitar that evolved to the rock and dark type Tyranitar.  
  
Ash: Oh. So all I have to do is get a Larvitar and have it evolve into its final form.  
  
Michael: Right.  
  
Ash: I hope we meet again. If we do, then lets have a rematch.  
  
Michael: All right but I will be stronger next time.  
  
To be continued ---» 


	3. Chapter 2: The Call

The Search for Mew and Celebi  
  
Gold  
  
Michaelnguyen89@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or anything else in the story except Michael.  
  
Chapter 2: The Call  
  
After the two finished talking, Ash and Co. went to the Pokémon Center and Michael did the same. Ash and Co. stayed at the Pokémon Center since it was almost 10:00 PM. Michael did the same. About 15 minutes later, Nurse Joy came into the room Ash and Co. rented for the night.  
  
Nurse Joy: Is there anyone by the name of Ash Ketchem here?  
  
Ash: I'm Ash Ketchem.  
  
Nurse Joy: You have a phone call from Professor Oak.  
  
Ash: Oh, well tell Prof. Oak I'll be there in a minute.  
  
Nurse Joy: Okay.  
  
When Nurse Joy left Ash went down to get the phone.  
  
Ash: Hi Prof. Oak.  
  
Prof. Oak: Hi Ash.  
  
Ash: Is that my mom back there?  
  
Prof. Oak: Yes. I'm at your house and was watching the match and sorry that you lost but at least your in the top 16.  
  
Ash: Yeah. Just like the Indigo League. Prof. Oak, why did you call?  
  
Prof. Oak: Well I have two thing to tell you. First, Kurt called and said that he wants you to come back to Azalea Town to get the GS Ball. Second is that Prof. Elm called and said that he talked to Michael about joining your group Ash.  
  
Ash: So those are the two things. Anything else professor?  
  
Prof. Oak: Yes there is. Prof. Elm, Prof. Ivy, and me are going to Azalea Town and into the Ilex Forest to do some investigation and need your help.  
  
Ash: Is anyone else coming?  
  
Prof. Oak: Yes. Kurt is also coming along with Gary and Tracey. We are going to investigate a rumor that is true. The rumor is that Mew and Celebi are somewhere in the forest and the two can help heal anything with both of there powers. Also other legendary pokémon are protecting them and maybe the trainers that are coming with us can maybe get a good chance to capture them.  
  
Ash: That's great. I'll come.  
  
Prof. Oak: Great. Go tell the others. Michael already knows so just go get him when you leave for Azalea Town. The only lead we have is that the pokémon are around the Forest Protectors Shrine. So all of us should be around the shrine.  
  
Ash: All right. I'll see you there. Well bye professor.  
  
Prof. Oak: Bye Ash and don't forget to drop by Kurt's House to get the GS Ball and Kurt will come with you to the shrine.  
  
After Ash hung up after Prof. Oak, he went back to the room the group was staying in and told Brock and Misty about the conversation and went to sleep.  
  
To be continued ---» 


	4. Chapter 3: Morning Of The Adventure

The Search for Mew and Celebi  
  
Gold  
  
Michaelnguyen89@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or anything else in the story except Michael.  
  
Chapter 3: Morning Of The Adventure  
  
The next day, Ash was the first one to wake up from the group and got ready to go to Azalea Town when he remembered about Michael joining the group so Ash went to see if Michael was awake so Ash went out to the hall and outside the door to the room Ash, Misty, and Brock were sleeping in was Michael.  
  
Ash: Hi Michael. I guess he was awake before me.  
  
Michael: Hi Ash. Prof. Elm called me last night and told me everything. I guess we will be traveling together so I guess I can tell you where I got Larvitar.  
  
Ash: I guess so. So where did you get it?  
  
Michael: I got him at Mt. Silver. About all the Larvitars are level 20. It's a ground and rock type so use a grass-type or grass-type attack on it.  
  
Ash: Oh. So the first and second stage are rock and ground types and the third stage is a rock and dark type.  
  
Michael: That's right. Tyranitar is a great member for a team.  
  
Ash: So what should we do until Brock and Misty wake up?  
  
Michael: How about we get breakfast.  
  
Ash: All right.  
  
So Ash and Michael left the Pokémon Center to go get breakfast. While Ash and Michael were getting breakfast, Misty and Brock got up and wonder where Ash was so the two went to see Michael and saw he was gone also so Misty and Brock went to the counter to ask Nurse Joy where the two were.  
  
Misty: Where's Ash and Michael?  
  
Nurse Joy: The two left to get some breakfast.  
  
Misty and Brock: Oh.  
  
Nurse Joy: They should be back in about a couple of minutes.  
  
While Misty and Brock were waiting for Ash and Michael, Brock ask Misty some questions.  
  
Brock: So Misty, how do feel about Ash?  
  
When Brock asked that, Misty began to blush a little and answered.  
  
Misty: Well....um....you see....it's ...well...why do you want to know. Why does he have to ask me that.  
  
Brock: You like him, don't you, I can tell since you blushed when I asked you that and you stumbled talking.  
  
Misty: Well it's none of your business.  
  
Brock: Admit it, you do like him, don't you.  
  
Misty: Promise you won't tell anyone?  
  
Brock: Promise.  
  
Misty: All right, well.....I do have a crush on him.  
  
Brock: Is that all?  
  
Misty: All right, I love him but you better not tell or I'll pound you on the head real hard.  
  
Brock: All right, I won't tell.  
  
At the same time, Ash and Michael were on their way to the Pokémon Center and Michael asked Ash some questions.  
  
Michael: Hey Ash.  
  
Ash: Yeah Michael?  
  
Michael: How do you feel about Misty?  
  
When Ash heard that, he stop walking and turned to Michael.  
  
Ash: Promise you won't tell?  
  
Michael: Promise.  
  
Ash: Well, when I first met Misty that was when she fished me out of a river on Route 1, I kind of like her and when she began traveling with me, I had a crush on her and now that crush changed. What I'm saying is that I love her. Now promise me you won't tell anyone.  
  
Michael: I promise I won't tell if you don't tell where the Larvitars are. Now lets get back to the Pokémon Center. Misty and Brock are probably awake by now.  
  
Ash: Your right. Lets go.  
  
When Ash and Michael got back, they served breakfast that they got.  
  
After they were done eating, the group of four left.  
  
To be continued ---» 


	5. Chapter 4: The Journey

The Search for Mew and Celebi  
  
Gold  
  
Michaelnguyen89@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or anything else in the story except Michael.  
  
Chapter 4: The Journey  
  
As Ash, Misty, Brock, and Michael traveled back to Johto, they got lost after they got past the Union Cave.  
  
Misty: Great, now were lost again!  
  
Ash: Brock, do you know where we are?  
  
Brock: I hate to say this, but no. You see, when those Zubat attacked us, they got the map and they tore it apart.  
  
Ash: So your saying we don't know where we are, right?  
  
Brock: Right.  
  
Misty: ASH! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!  
  
Ash: What do you mean it's my fault.  
  
Misty: YOU LEAD US TO WHERE THOSE ZUBAT WERE AND MADE THEM ATTACK US!!!!  
  
Ash: It's not all my fault.  
  
Michael: All right!  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock: What?  
  
Michael: I found out where we are.  
  
Ash: How?  
  
Misty: When?  
  
Michael: With my PokéGear. I was searching the map on my PokéGear when you two were fighting. I bet you thought I was doing nothing.  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock: Oh.  
  
Brock: When did you get the PokéGear?  
  
Michael: When I started my journey.  
  
Ash: So where are we?  
  
Michael: Were 4 miles away from Azalea Town, 2 miles away from the Slowpoke Well.  
  
Ash: So which way do we go?  
  
Michael: We go that way.  
  
Michael pointed to a fork in the road and pointed to the right.  
  
Ash: Then lets go!  
  
Misty: You know, that PokéGear of yours is handy. What else does it do?  
  
Michael: It's a watch, a map, a cell phone, and a radio.  
  
Misty: A WATCH, MAP, CELL PHONE, AND A RADIO!!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US ABOUT THAT WHEN WE LEFT THE INDIGO PLATEAU!!!!  
  
Ash: Yeah Michael, why didn't you tell us about it when we left, I mean, Misty and me wouldn't be fighting.  
  
Michael: You didn't ask.  
  
Brock: That's reasonable.  
  
Michael: Now lets go.  
  
About 2 hours later, the group finally made it to Azalea Town and headed straight towards Kurt's Home.  
  
Ash: I hope Kurt found out anything about the GS Ball.  
  
Misty: Its been along time. Maybe he did found out something besides it's a pokéball.  
  
Brock: Lets hurry.  
  
Ash: Right. After we get to Kurt, we have to go to the Ilex Forest with Kurt coming.  
  
While Ash, Misty, and Brock were talking, they were slowing down and Michael was already at Kurt's Home and was inside.  
  
Ash: Hey! Where did Michael go?  
  
Misty: I don't know. Do you Brock?  
  
Brock: I think he's at Kurt's Home already!  
  
Ash: I think your right. Lets hurry!  
  
After Ash said that, Ash, Misty, and Brock started running. About 5 minutes later, The three got to Kurt's Home and saw Michael and Kurt talking. They also saw a shiny object on a table by Michael and Kurt and as Ash, Misty, and Brock got closer, they saw that the shiny object was the GS Ball.  
  
Ash: Hey Michael, why didn't you tell us to hurry up so we could catch up?  
  
Michael: You were talking and I didn't want to disturb you so I came here.  
  
Ash: You could of told us though.  
  
Michael: Well at least your here.  
  
Kurt: Ash, I finally figured out what the GS Ball is used for.  
  
Ash: You did?  
  
Kurt: Yes. I also told Michael and he's going to hold on to the GS Ball.  
  
Ash: All right. Is it okay if we go to the Ilex Forest now?  
  
Kurt: All right.  
  
After 4 hours, the group got to the shrine and saw Prof. Oak, Prof. Elm, Prof. Ivy, Gary, and Tracey.  
  
To be continued ---» 


	6. Chapter 5: The Reunion

The Search for Mew and Celebi  
  
Gold  
  
Michaelnguyen89@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or anything else in the story except Michael.  
  
Chapter 5: The Reunion  
  
Tracey: Hi Ash. Hi Misty. Hi Brock.  
  
Ash: Hi Tracey.  
  
Misty: Hi Tracey.  
  
Brock: Hi Tracey.  
  
Tracey: Finally you got here.  
  
Prof. Oak: Ah Kurt, nice to see you again.  
  
Kurt: Nice to see you too professor.  
  
Gary: Hey Ash. I can't believe you were farther in the league than me.  
  
Ash: I know since some trainer beat you with one pokémon. I forgot who he was.  
  
Gary: Yeah. I forgot the trainer as well.  
  
Misty: Me too. I wonder who it was.  
  
Brock: Well whoever it was sure is good.  
  
Tracey: I wonder if Ash beat the trainer.  
  
Prof. Oak: You know, I don't recall any memory of the battle you had Gary.  
  
Prof. Elm: I think the trainer got their pokémon from either me, Prof. Oak, or Prof. Ivy that also gave the trainer access to the area where they could of gotten any strong pokémon from.  
  
Prof. Ivy: I agree.  
  
Kurt: I wonder if they got beaten earlier in the tournament.  
  
Michael fell backwards.  
  
Everyone turned to see Michael had fallen over from the conversation.  
  
Ash: Hey Michael, are you okay?  
  
Michael got back up right away.  
  
Michael: YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT THE CHALLENGER THAT WENT AGAINST GARY!!!!  
  
Everyone nodded since they were scared of Michael's temper. During this, you could see everything was normal except Michael being mad and one thing that only Michael and Brock noticed while Michael was still mad. The thing the two notice was Misty was very close to Ash you was comforting Misty. During all of this, Brock ask Michael a question.  
  
Brock: Michael, why are you mad all of a sudden?  
  
Michael: FIRST UP IS THAT THE CHALLENGER THAT WENT UP AGAINST GARY IS SOMEONE YOU ALL KNOW!!!!  
  
Everyone: We do????  
  
Michael: THE CHALLENGER WAS ME!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ALL GAVE NEGATIVE THOUGHTS ABOUT ME!!!!  
  
Everyone: Sorry.  
  
Michael then calmed down.  
  
Michael: *sigh* Well sorry I lost my temper. It's just that I couldn't believe all of you didn't remember that battle. Well how about we start the project.  
  
Prof. Oak: Michael's right. We should start.  
  
Prof. Ivy: Well everybody, how about we setup camp first.  
  
Everyone: Okay.  
  
Michael walked up to Ash and asked to talk to him privately.  
  
Michael: Hey Ash, can I talk to you for a moment privatley?  
  
Ash: Sure.  
  
So Ash and Michael walk out of the area making sure no one was following. When the two were out of the area, Michael asked Ash some questions.  
  
Michael: Hey Ash, when I was mad, me and Brock noticed that you and Misty were really close to eachother. So whats up with that?  
  
Ash: What! Why.... I don't remember that...heheheh.  
  
Michael: Yeah right. So whats up with that?  
  
Ash: *sigh* Well when you scared everyone, I didn't know what I was doing so that could be how we both were so close. *sigh* I wish I could tell her how I feel....  
  
While back at camp, Brock ask Misty if he could talk to her and she agreed.  
  
Misty: So Brock, what do you want to ask me?  
  
Brock: Misty, when Michael was mad, me and Michael noticed that you and Ash were really close to eachother. So whats with that?  
  
Misty: *blush* Well, when Michael scared us all, I went to take cover from Michael and I decided to stay close to Ash. What suprised me was that he didn't notice. I think he was just scared that he didn't know what he was doing. *sigh* I wish I could tell him how I feel....  
  
After the talk Michael had with Ash and Brock with Misty they all went back to camp and help setup camp. Brock soon begins a fire to cook dinner. After everyone ate, they all went to sleep in the tents except one problem, there were 5 tents. One tent was big enough to fit one person so Gary took it. The rest of the tents were big enough for two people. So the lineup was Prof. Elm and Prof. Ivy; Prof. Oak and Michael; Brock and Tracey; Ash and Misty. When this was setup, a fight began. The fight was between Ash and Misty who didn't want to sleep together since Michael was the one who told who slept with who. After the fight, the lineup of who slept with who after the fight when Michael talked to Ash and Brock talked to Misty who reminded them that they could tell each other how they felt so the after that, they all went to sleep.  
  
To be continued ---» 


	7. Chapter 6: A New Friend

The Search for Mew and Celebi  
  
Gold  
  
Michaelnguyen89@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or anything else in the story except Michael and Kelly.  
  
Chapter 6: A New Friend  
  
The next morning at about 6:05 AM, the first one to wake up was Michael. Michael decided to take a short walk around the area they had set up camp. After Michael was atleast a mile away, Brock woke up at about 6:30 AM to cook breakfast. While Michael was walking, he heard a sound that sounded like crying. As he got closer and closer to the source of the sound, the louder it got until he got to the source. When Michael saw the source of the crying, he was in total shock. What he saw was a girl that looked beautiful in his eyes. He also thought that the girl was about the same age as him. Michael decided to go find out why the girl was crying. So he went to her and sat down beside her and started talking.  
  
Michael: Uh..hi.  
  
When Michael started talking, the girl turned around to face Michael and she just hugged him and started crying on Michael's shoulder. Michael at that moment decided to comfort her and talk to her later until she calmed down. Back at camp, everyone was awake except Ash and Misty. So Tracey decided to wake them up. When he got to their tent, he was shocked at what he saw. Tracey called Brock over and told him to wake Ash and Misty up. When Brock came to wake them up, he was as shocked as Tracey. What they both saw was Ash holding Misty close to him with Misty snuggled close to him. Both Brock and Tracey decided to let them sleep in for awhile until they both woke up. About a hour later, Brock saw Michael coming back so he went to greet him back.  
  
Brock: Hey Michael, so your finally back. Prof. Oak was able to get a tent for himself so it's just you, Gary, and Prof. Oak that have their own tents.  
  
Michael: That's okay.  
  
Brock: Well I guess....  
  
Then Brock notice something. Someones head was on Michael's shoulder and he was holding the person. Brock got suspicious from this. He was about to asked who he was holding until....  
  
Ash and Misty: AHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Michael: What was that?  
  
Brock: Well that was Ash and Misty who were just waking up. Now, who's that?  
  
Brock said while pointing to the person at Michael's side.  
  
Michael: Oh. This is someone I met while I was walking. Let me put her in my tent then I'll tell everyone what happened.  
  
So after Michael put the girl in his tent and tucked her in, he went back outside and began explaining while eating breakfast.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
After the girl started to calm down, Michael began talking to her again.  
  
Michael: Hi. My names Michael. What's yours?  
  
Girl: My...name....is.....K-Kelly.  
  
Michael: So Kelly, why were you crying?  
  
Kelly: Well....I was.....lost...in this....forest for....a....week....so I....stayed.....here....for....awhile...and...cried from.....sadness....until you...came...I cried...out of...happiness...  
  
Michael: How about this, I'll take you to the camp I'm at and you can come along with the group I'm in.  
  
Kelly than began to smile and accept Michael's offer.  
  
Kelly: Okay...  
  
Michael: Alright then, lets go.  
  
So the two of them got up and Michael lead the two of them back to camp.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Michael: So that's what happened.  
  
Everyone was amazed from not the story but the fact that Kelly was in the Ilex Forest for a week lost the whole time. After breakfast, Michael went to check on Kelly and also give her some breakfast. When Michael got to the tent, he found Kelly sound asleep. So he decided to let her sleep. Michael went to talk to Brock to make some food for Kelly when she woke up later. At about 2:00 PM, Kelly woke up and was confused on where she was until she heard some noise outside the tent.  
  
"You know Michael," Brock began, "You should let Kelly have your tent tonight while you sleep outside tonight."  
  
"Maybe I should Brock," Michael said, "She looked pretty tired when I found her."  
  
When Kelly heard the conversation outside, she remembered what happened. She decided to go outside to thank Michael until she noticed something in the tent. When she got closer to the object, she saw what it was. It was a gold pendent of a PokéBall with a Dragonair circled around the ball on a gold chain. Kelly decided to ask Michael about it later so she went outside.  
  
When she got of the tent, she saw Michael heading towards the tent. She decided to go up to him and say thank you for what he done. As he got closer, Kelly began to get nervous. She didn't know why but she decided to figure that out later. When Michael got to the tent, Kelly came up to him and began talking.  
  
"Thanks Michael for what you done to help me," Kelly said.  
  
"Your welcome," Michael replied.  
  
"Uh Michael, can I ask you something?" Kelly asked.  
  
"Sure, what is it," Michael said.  
  
"What's that pendent inside the tent?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, that, well that's my good luck charm I got last year for a birthday present," Michael replied.  
  
"Oh," Kelly said.  
  
After the conversation, both Michael and Kelly headed towards where Brock was so Kelly could get something to eat. After she ate, both Michael and Kelly took a walk around the camp site so Kelly could get to know everyone. When they got to Ash and Misty, they heard a fight break out. First the talk was nice and peaceful until Ash talked about the bike he owed Misty and the fight broke out. When the tour was over, Prof. Oak came running towards Michael to tell him to get ready to start the search.  
  
To be continued ---» 


	8. Chapter 7: The Search Begins

The Search for Mew and Celebi  
  
Gold  
  
Michaelnguyen89@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or anything else in the story except Michael and Kelly.  
  
Chapter 7: The Search Begins  
  
After Prof. Oak told everyone to get ready, they all noticed it was getting dark so they all got ready to go to sleep. After everyone was settled, Gary, Michael, Kelly, Brock, Tracey, Prof. Oak, Prof. Ivy, Prof. Elm, Kurt, Duplica, and Richie all heard a loud noise. They all went to the source which was where the tent Ash and Misty shared. When they got there, they all saw a knocked out Ash lying on the ground outside the tent and a mallet-wielding Misty standing above Ash. Everyone was suprised at what they saw so the first to speak was Michael.  
  
"Um Misty, what happened and what did you do to Ash?" Michael asked.  
  
"Oh, well Ash and me were fighting and then he got me so mad that I couldn't take it anymore so I took my mallet out and hit him so he would stop," Misty explained.  
  
Everyone was kinda amazed that this happed. Well maybe everyone except Brock and Tracey who knew this sort of stuff happened alot. So everyone except Michael went back to their tent that they were sleeping in. Michael decided to talk to Misty.  
  
"You know Misty," Michael began, "You have to decide on whether to leave Ash out here or bring back in the tent."  
  
"I guess I'll bring him in the tent but you are going to have to bring him in," Misty said.  
  
"Why do I have to bring him in?" Michael asked.  
  
"Because one, you are stronger and can pull him in for me, two, I can hit you with my mallet and let you join Ash, and three, I'm exhausted," Misty said.  
  
Michael decided he would just help bringing him in and go to sleep. After Michael left, Misty looked over at Ash and kissed him on the cheek and went to sleep after tucking Ash in and wrapped her arm around him and laid her head in his chest. As Michael reached the tent he was sharing with Kelly, he saw her silhouette and it looked like she was going through something. As Michael got closer to the tent Kelly saw him and quickly hid Michael's pendent under her pillow and when Michael got in, Kelly greeted him.  
  
"Hi Michael," Kelly began, "So what took you so long?"  
  
"Misty made me bring Ash back in the tent she shared with him," Michael explained.  
  
"Oh. So what are we going to do tomorrow?" Kelly asked.  
  
"Well the whole camp is going to be split into small groups so we can get the search done faster and if a group finds anything, they are to use the radios they get to inform the others," Michael said.  
  
"Oh. So that's the plan. Do you know who's going to be in the teams yet?" Kelly asked.  
  
"No. Prof. Oak said he's going to tell us tomorrow. He is also going to stay here at camp and take care of all radio calls and record them," Michael explained.  
  
"Oh. Well maybe if we get paired together then maybe we can get to know each other better," Kelly said.  
  
"I don't care who I get paired with. Well goodnight Kelly," Michael said.  
  
"Goodnight Michael," Kelly replied.  
  
The next morning, Michael woke up at 5:00 AM and decided to talk a short walk. As Michael was about to go back to camp, he saw something. Michael saw a glowing light blue object. Michael decided to take out his Pokedex and fast. When he aimed it at the Pokemon, he couldn't believe what he heard.  
  
"Suicune, the aurora pokemon. This divine Pokemon blows around the world, always in search of a pure reservoir," the Pokedex said.  
  
After the data was recorded, Suicune ran away. Michael decided to run back to camp. When he returned, Michael saw everyone was up and finished with breakfast. Everyone looked towards Michael. Everyone wondered why he was panting and holding his Pokedex in his right hand so Ash spoke first.  
  
"Ah Michael, why are you panting so hard and holding your Pokedex?" Ash asked.  
  
"I...saw......Suicune," Michael said.  
  
"You go to be kidding Michael, if you did, then prove it," Gary said.  
  
"Alright. I'll prove it," Michael said after catching his breath.  
  
Michael showed the data on Suicune and everyone was stunned. Even the three professors. After Michael got some breakfast, Prof. Oak left to go to his tent. They all wondered where Prof. Oak went to. About 5 minutes later, Prof. Oak returened with a piece of paper in hand.  
  
"Alright everyone, it's time to get into teams. This is the line-up. Team one is Ash and Misty, team two is Brock and Tracey, team three is Prof. Ivy and Prof. Elm., team four is Michael and Kelly, and team five is Richie and Duplica. Me and Kurt will stay behind to record all of the events that are happening. Kurt will give out radios to all the teams so you can report anything you see. Michael, I want you to go back to the area where you saw Suicune and around search there. That's all," Prof. Oak finished and Kurt handed out the Radios.  
  
After everyone got their equipment together, all the teams head out to begin their search. Once Ash and Misty reached a lake, the two saw Suicune and Ash also got his data and then Suicune ran away and Ash reported to Prof. Oak that he saw Suicune and said that team one will look around the area. When Michael and Kelly reached where Michael saw Suicune, they both saw a building of some sort where Michael saw the legendary hound and Michael reported that information in. The other groups had bad luck and didn't find anthing. When Michael and Kelly got closer to the building, they saw it was a ruined temple and wet to investigate the shrine.  
  
Michael and Kelly split up to look around. As Michael got closer to a door to the temple, he thought he heard something inside so he went in after telling Kelly who went with him.  
  
To be continued ---» 


	9. Chapter 8: Another New Friend

The Search for Mew and Celebi  
  
Gold  
  
Michaelnguyen89@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or anything else in the story except Michael and Kelly.  
  
Author's Note: I got some help from a friend at The Pokemon Tower. The name of the character that my friend made up for my fic is Jade Athena Sakura (well I made up the name for her character but she helped pick first and last name).  
  
*.... * =Action during speech.  
  
Chapter 8: Another New Friend  
  
Michael and Kelly opened the door to the temple. As the two went in, Michael got out the radio to call back to Prof. Oak and report of their status for the search. As the two went deeper into the temple, the darker it got and so Michael stopped while Kelly was still walking since she was behind Michael. Michael searched his backpack for a flashlight and before he could turn it on, Kelly tripped over a rock and almost fell to the ground until Michael caught her before she hit the ground with his left arm. As Michael caught Kelly, Michael turned on the flashlight and then Kelly thanked Michael.  
  
"Thanks Michael for catching me," Kelly thanked him.  
  
"Your welcome," Michael replied.  
  
As Michael got Kelly back to her feet, something rushed past them. Michael turned around fast and pointing the flashlight right where the thing went. It disappeared. Michael told Kelly to report that in to Prof. Oak while he looked around the area to find it. He had no success so they head back to camp where everyone else was so everyone was back.  
  
"Did you guys get lucky and find anything?" Michael asked the others.  
  
"No, none of them did," Gary said for the others.  
  
"How about we all get ready to go to sleep?" Michael suggested.  
  
Before anyone could reply, everyone's Pokemon that was out began to freak and stared in one direction and then Pikachu sent a Thunder Shock into the bushes where all the Pokemon were looking at. When the attack was over, everyone heard something moan from the pain and then fell to the ground with a load thump. Michael was the first to go in and investigate and what he saw surprised him. Behind the bushes was a lovely young lady dressed in denim bellbottoms and a floral-print halter-top. Her hair was as long as she was tall.  
  
Her hair was tied up into braids. The color of her hair was strange. On the top layer closest to her head was green. Then a two inch red stripe followed and then a lovely blue-lavender was the last of it. She held a pokeball that was so blue and clear that you could practically see through it.  
  
She wore a necklace that had a blue-purple diamond on it. She had a red dot on her forehead. It was her birthmark. Michael asked Ash to help get her out of the bush and try to revive her since she was out cold thanks to Pikachu's Thunder Shock. About 30 minutes later, the girl woke up.  
  
She began to look around and was confused. Before she blacked out, she remembered being behind a bush and now she was here in the center of the camp she was looking at. As she tried to get up, she fell down because she was weak from that Thunder Shock. She was still confused on what happened. She then asked someone a question.  
  
"Where am I and what happened?" she asked.  
  
"Well my Pikachu Thunder Shocked you," Ash said.  
  
"And I found you after the attack and Ash and me got you out of the bush," Michael said.  
  
"So what's your name?" Gary asked.  
  
"M'name's Jade Athena Sakura. Call m'Jade please," The girl said.  
  
"What?" Everyone said confused.  
  
"I'm sorry but I don't know if I understand you very well?" Duplica asked.  
  
The accent bewildered her.  
  
"Oh sorry. I guess that m' accent is too dinkum thick. I said that my name is Jade Athena Sakura, but you can call me Jade," Jade said trying NOT to use so much Aussie accent.  
  
"I take it that you are from Australia?" Prof. Oak stated.  
  
"Y'bet. So can I stay for now? I lost m'group that I was travlin' with," Jade said.  
  
"You sure can if that's alright with everyone else?" Prof. Oak said.  
  
Everyone nodded. Jade sat down and started talking about her home and what kind of pokemon lives there. All of the Professors went to bed. Jade still had her Pokeball in hand. Ash noticed the PokeBall and wondered what type of Pokemon was in it.  
  
"Is that your Pokemon Jade?" Ash asked.  
  
Jade nodded.  
  
"Do ya wanna take a'peak?" Jade asked back.  
  
Ash nodded.  
  
"In th'mornin'. I'm dead beat." Jade said forgetting the thick accent. One look at all the puzzled faces and she remembered, "I'm tired," Jade finished.  
  
So everyone else went to sleep so everyone went to their tent until Michael stopped and asked Jade where she was going to sleep.  
  
"So where you going to sleep. None of our tents have enough room and we're out of extras," Michael said.  
  
"I have tent that can fit three. How about I share with you and the person you're sharing your tent with," Jade suggested.  
  
"Uh, so in other words, I'll be sleeping with two girls. This can't be happening," Michael said stunned.  
  
"If you like, you can sleep on the outside or on the left or right side inside the tent or the middle," Jade said.  
  
"I guess I'll go along with this but no funny business while I'm asleep. Got it?" Michael stated.  
  
"I promise no funny business. So which spot do you want and who are you sharing with right now?" Jade asked.  
  
"I'm sharing with Kelly. I guess I'll take the center. So where's your tent?" Michael asked.  
  
"Right here," Jade said pulling out a bundle of tarp, poles, and cord.  
  
"You set it up and I'll go get Kelly and tell her about the tent change. I guess I'll tell Prof. Oak about a vacant tent so I could be used for storage in the morning. Be right back," Michael said and left to go get Kelly and tell her about the switch and bring her to the new tent that was being put together.  
  
When Kelly and Michael got back to Jade, they found her in the new tent. Michael moved the stuff from their tent to Jade's tent that they found pretty big. After everything was set, Michael just went straight to sleep. Kelly and Jade were still up so they talked a little bit.  
  
"So how did you two meet?" Jade asked.  
  
"I met him in the woods a couple of days ago when I got lost in the forest until he came and took me here," Kelly said.  
  
"Do you like him?" Jade asked a little quieter.  
  
"*blush* Well...I...um...yes, I do like him. No, I love him," Kelly said.  
  
"I knew it!" Jade exclaimed.  
  
"Well please, don't tell him," Kelly pleaded.  
  
"Okay, I won't tell him," Jade replied.  
  
"Goodnight Jade," Kelly said.  
  
"G'Night Kelly," Jade replied.  
  
After the girls said their goodnights, they went to sleep. But after the girls were fast asleep, Michael got up and looked at Kelly. He heard the conversation between her and Jade and he couldn't believe it. She actually loved him. Before Michael went back to sleep, he kissed her on the forehead.  
  
To be continued ---» 


	10. Chapter 9: New Pokémon

The Search for Mew and Celebi  
  
Gold  
  
Michaelnguyen89@aol.com  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or anything else in the story except Michael and Kelly.  
  
Author Notes: I have some things to say to some people.  
  
Miss Misty USA: For Kelly to fall in love for Michael so quickly, well I guess because when he saved her and it was love at first sight. For Michael, it was just love at first sight only. Also, there is also a short story to why I chose the names Kelly and Michael and why I have it that those two fall for each other but I wont say yet. Maybe at the end of this chapter or in another one I'll tell you and anyone else that is curious.  
  
Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed. Special thanks go to PoJo Shipper for helping me with this story. If it wasn't for her helping me write this fic then it wouldn't get anywhere from chapter 7 and 8.  
  
Now with all of this said, on with the story!  
  
::Any text here means action during speech::  
  
Chapter 9: New Pokémon  
  
In the morning, everyone woke up but when Kelly and Jade woke up, they noticed Michael disappeared. Kelly knew where he might of went. She told Jade where he might be at right now and he would be back soon. So when the two girls got to the campfire, Brock and Tracey were cooking breakfast. Kelly and Jade sat down to wait for breakfast to be finished so they waited and soon the others gathered around the fire and breakfast was done.  
  
By the time everyone was done eating, Michael came back. There was no food left and Brock said there was no more food supply so Tracey went to Goldenrod City with Gary to buy some more food so everyone couldn't eat for at least 2 to 3 days. When Brock was about to say sorry to Michael for not saving some food for him, Michael left right away and went to the tent that he was sharing with Jade and Kelly and stayed in there for about 5 minutes and came back out with his backpack and took out a smaller bag that was three-fourth the size of his backpack. Michael went over to the others and sat down on a log that was by the campfire.  
  
"Let me guess, we're out of food, right?" Michael asked.  
  
"Yeah. We are. Sorry for not saving you some. Tracey and Gary left for Goldenrod City to some more food," Brock said.  
  
Michael smirked.  
  
"Good thing I was prepared for a situation like this," Michael stated and opened the bag.  
  
Inside the bag was lots of food and it looked like it would last the whole entire group a month.  
  
"How come you didn't tell all of us that you had all of this food?" Ash asked.  
  
"I have some good reasons why," Michael stated.  
  
"And what would those reasons be?" Kelly asked.  
  
"One, this was a emergency food supply that is to be used when we are real low on food or when we are out of food. Two, I didn't tell because I thought that SOME people will try and take some food from the supply. And three, if me and my search group is lost in the woods for a couple of days, this would help us survive if there isn't any plants we could eat nearby. These are my reasons for not telling," Michael explained.  
  
"Those are some good reasons, Michael. Now would be a good time to use the supply because we are out of food right now," Prof. Oak said.  
  
"It will be in use for the group by the time I get my breakfast out of here first and finish my breakfast. I mean, all of you just finished breakfast," Michael said.  
  
"Okay, okay. We'll all wait until lunch time to use it then," Prof. Oak said.  
  
By the time Michael finished his breakfast, the search groups got ready to go when Jade stopped them before anyone left.  
  
"I have one question. Which group will I be in because I'll be helping out," Jade said in a normal accent.  
  
"You can join Michael's group. They have more progress then the other groups so that could be a good group to start in," Prof. Oak said.  
  
"Okay. Well great that I'm in the group that has the people I'm sharing my tent with," Jade said as she walked towards Michael and Kelly.  
  
"Well, what are you all standing around for? Move out and go back to the areas you guys searched yesterday!" Prof. Elm stated loudly.  
  
So as the groups returned to where they last searched, Ash and Misty began looking in a cave that was found near the lake that was hidden in the woods real well. As they entered, they saw a faint glow ahead of them that was like a dieing fire. When Ash got closer, he began getting warmer. Same with Misty. Ash took out his Pokedex and sure enough, it was a Pokemon.  
  
"Entei, the Volcano Pokemon. This brawny Pokemon courses around the earth, spouting flames hotter than a volcano's magma," Ash's Pokédex said.  
  
When Entei heard the Pokédex, it looked towards Ash and Misty. It began running in their direction. Ash and Misty ducked as the fire Pokemon ran out of the cave. When Michael, Kelly, and Jade made it back to the temple, they all got their flashlights out, turned them on, then headed into the temple. They didn't need to struggle to open the door because it was left open when they last visited the temple and left when they had to go back to camp.  
  
"Kelly, once were in there, look where you go so you won't fall over..again," Michael said.  
  
"Um, okay. So should we split up or stay together or you go by yourself with me and Jade looking around together?" Kelly asked.  
  
"Lets stick together. Remember, there was something in there the last time we were here and we don't know what it is and if it's friendly or dangerous," Michael said.  
  
"So when did you guys come here?" Jade asked.  
  
"At least a couple of hours before you got Thunder Shocked by Ash's Pikachu on the day we found you," Michael said.  
  
"Oh. So think that thing that's in here is still there?" Jade asked.  
  
"Maybe. Just be careful and stick close to each other and we should be fine until we need to head back to camp," Michael stated.  
  
"Got it, Michael!" Jade and Kelly said in unison.  
  
By the time they finished talking, the trio got back to where Michael and Kelly were yesterday. With nothing interesting to investigate, they headed on down the hall. As they were walking, Jade's pokéball fell out of her pocket but without her noticing. When they were out of sight, a Pokémon came up to the ball, picked it up, and left silently. Back with the search team in the temple, they reached a dead end and there weren't any other halls in there.  
  
As Michael was leaning on the wall that was at the end of the hall, it began to move over on the left side of the wall and in the result Michael fell down on the rocky ground and another part of the hall came into view.  
  
"You okay, Michael?" Kelly asked while helping him up.  
  
"Yeah. Guess the last people here before we came must've sealed this place up before they left for good," Michael said getting up with Kelly's help.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? LET'S GO!!!" shouted Jade.  
  
"::sigh:: Seems like someone is very energetic today and wants to get this search done quickly," Michael said and ran to catch up with Jade.  
  
"Agreed," Kelly said and also ran down the hall to catch up with them.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!" Jade yelled.  
  
"What?" Michael and Kelly said in unison.  
  
"I LOST MY POKéBALL!!!" Jade yelled.  
  
"The one with the new Pokémon Ash wanted to see?" Michael asked.  
  
"The same one! Let's just stop where we are now and look for that Pokéball!" Jade exclaimed.  
  
After Jade calmed down, Michael took out his radio and reported about the missing Pokéball and said that Kelly, Jade, and him were going to postpone there search and start looking for the ball. When the three backtracked all the way to the entrance of the temple, the ball wasn't found. Then Michael thought of something.  
  
"Jade, did you leave your Pokéball back at camp?" Michael asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. Maybe I did or maybe I didn't," Jade said.  
  
"Hold on, let me radio any Prof. Oak," Michael said.  
  
After Michael asked Prof. Oak to go into their tent and look for where Jade said she thought she last put her Pokéball and when the professor reported back, there was bad news. The ball wasn't there so Jade must've taken it.  
  
"Maybe you dropped it on our way here or something," Kelly said.  
  
"Maybe," Jade replied.  
  
Just then, they all heard a Pokémon cry. They all rushed to where it was which was on the other side of a lake by the temple and they saw three things: a Umbreon, a Vaporeon, and Jade's Pokéball being passed between them as if it was a toy ball.  
  
"HEY!!! GIVE BACK MY POKéBALL!!!" Jade yelled at the two Pokémon, which caused them to run away into the forest, and leaving the Pokéball.  
  
"I guess that the thing we heard in the temple yesterday was that Umbreon because that is the only thing that can see in the dark," Kelly said to Michael.  
  
"I guess you're right," Michael replied.  
  
With the Pokéball back, the three headed back to camp since it was about 9 o'clock. When all the search teams returned, Ash remembered about Jade's Pokémon and was going to ask if Jade would show it to them but before he asked, he overheard Michael, Kelly, and Jade talking about how the missing Pokéball fell out of Jade's pocket and onto the ground where that Umbreon might've been hiding near by and took it when they were gone. With this heard, Ash decided not to ask yet but maybe tomorrow.  
  
To be continued ---»  
  
Hope you enjoyed it. I haven't done some writing for like a week.  
  
Well, I decided to tell why I chose the names Michael and Kelly.  
  
The reason is that Michael is my real name and I know a girl named Kelly who goes to my school. Well, ever since Kindergarten, I had a crush on her and I still haven't tried to ask her out and I just finished 6th Grade!  
  
That's the 'story' about why I chose those names. Now for Jade, well PoJo Shipper helped create that one. This character is like her but not in complete description. Jade's full name is Jade Athena Sakura. PoJo Shipper picked the Jade Sakura part while I used her real middle name, Athena. So that's all I wanted to point out. So please review this story, please!!!  
  
One small note, I really need some ideas so if you would like to help, then please email me. No new characters though because I have enough already. Well that's all. 


	11. Chapter 10: Pokémon Legend

**The Search for Mew and Celebi**  
_By Gold_  
  


_Disclaimer: _I don't own anything in this fic except the plot, Michael, and Kelly. Jade and her Pokémon belong to PoJo Shipper.  
_Author Notes:_ Well, it took me a long time to come up with something for this. Also, I'm trying out the HTML format. Well, enough with me talking and time to start the story.  
  
Pokémon Thoughts  
'Human Thoughts'  
::Action during speech::  
  
_Chapter 10: Pokémon Ledgend  
  
_ "So, plan on showing us your Pokémon, Jade," Ash asked.  
It was already morning and everyone was awake and at the center of the camp. Well, not everyone. Michael was gone taking his morning walk.  
"Well, maybe when Michael gets back," Jade said.  
Apparently Jade has settled down with a regular accent so everyone didn't have trouble understanding her.  
"Does anyone know about how long it takes for to take a walk around here?" Tracey asked.  
"Well, he said that he leaves at about 5:30 AM and comes back at about 8:00 AM," Kelly stated.  
"What time is it already?" Gary asked.  
"It's 7:30 right now," Brock said.  
"What should we do until Michael gets back?" Jade asked.  
"How about a game of truth or dare?" Kelly suggested.  
"Sure!" Everyone said.  
As Michael was walking through the forest, he saw something yellow. He decided to get close to it but silently. When he got close enough, he saw a Pokémon. He took out his PokéDex but made it record the data so he could play it later. After the data was recorded, Michael decided to try and capture it.  
He took out a PokéBall that was purple on top and white on the bottom and had a yellow **M** on the purple part.  
"::throws ball:: Master Ball, go!" Michael shouted.  
The Pokémon say the ball coming but didn't try to dodge it. Instead, it wanted to be captured by this human.  
"Now for the legend to be fulfilled by the Chosen One and this human" The Pokémon thought before the ball captured it.  
"Hmmm. That doesn't look right. That Pokémon should of dodged it. Time to see what it was," Michael said and took out his PokéDex and played the data. The one word he heard suprised him. It was **Raikou**.  
"I think I'll cut this walk short. Time to head back and show this to everyone," Michael said and ran back to camp.  
  
**_To be continued --  
_**  
Well, I planned on making this chapter where Jade shows her Pokémon but I decided to have it later. So, what do you think the ledgend is? Please click here to submit your guess. The dealine of the guess will be on **November 8, 2002** which is my birthday. The winner will have a part in this fic or they can help with the plot. It's the winners choice.  
  
Please send in your guess to the legend soon. I will try and get chapter 11 done but by November 8, I will be some what finished. It depends on how fast I can finish that chapter and how much homework I get. One small note, I'm a 12 year old that is in the 7th Grade.


	12. Chapter 11: Legend Revealed!

The Search for Mew and Celebi - Part 6 

The Search for Mew and Celebi  
By Gold and PoJo Shipper  
Part 6

_Author's Note_: Sorry it took me to update. I promised to update on November 8 but I failed and update now in December. Sorry for the delay. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter.

  
  
_Chapter 11: Legend Revealed!_   


Michael was running as fast as he could back to camp. So many thoughts were going through his mind.

_Why? Why did it seem like Raikou wanted to be captured?_

Michael then made it to a ledge on a cliff. He looked down and saw the camp.

"Hmm....I think I should have stayed on the main path instead of taking that short-cut," Michael said aloud to himself.

He looked around his surroundings and didn't see any paths that would lead him down towards camp except the one he came through. Then, he got an idea.

_I'm sure I can make the jump down. I was pro at this back home but the cliff back home was smaller and didn't have a longer drop. Fastest way wins. I want everyone to see Raikou before noon._

Michael took a couple of steps back and began to run towards the edge of the cliff. When he was a centimeter away from the edge, he jumped up and then he started to plummet down into camp.

  


"Truth or dare, Kelly?" Jade asked.

They were still playing Truth or Dare and now it was Kelly's turn to pick.

"Umm....truth!" Kelly said.

Jade grinned.

"Do you like Michael or not?" Jade asked.

Kelly began to show a faint blush.

"Uh....*gulps*....do I _have_ to answer?" Kelly asked. 

Jade only nodded. Everyone now wanted to see what Kelly's answer was.

"Before I answer, can someone tell me the time?" Kelly was trying to buy some time and not answer.

"It's 7:50," Jade said.

"I...I like him," Kelly mumbuled.

"What was that?" Jade said. She heard Kelly but she wanted to embaressed her big time.

"I said I liked him! I like Michael!" Kelly shouted.

Just when Kelly said that, Michael was coming down.

"LOOK OUT!" Michael shouted out before getting to close to crashing on someone below.

Everyone looked up and saw Michael coming and they all scattered out of the area before he might fall on them.

Just when everyone saw Michael 5 inches away from falling hard on the ground, he did a flip and made a perfect landing on the ground without a injury.

"Sorry for coming in like that," Michael said scratching the back of his head.

"Michael, what are you doing back early?" Ash asked.

"Because of this!" Michael said holding up his Master Ball holding Raikou.

"What's in it and why is it glowing yellow?" Jade asked.

"Let me show you then. Pokeball, go!" Michael said turning around and throwing the Pokéball.

Out came a yellow glow with some small sparks of electricity going around the glow. Soon, the Pokémon had materialized.

"Is that what I think it is, Michael?" Prof. Elm said with wide eyes.

"Do you mean 'Is that Raikou?' because it is. The legendary Raikou. There is something not right though," Michael said. 

"What is it?" Prof. Oak asked.

"When I tossed my Master Ball at Raikou, it looked like he wanted to be captured but for what reason?

"I think I know why Raikou wanted to be captured," Prof. Ivy stated.

Everyone turned to her.

"What is it then?" Everyone asked.

"It's part of a legend. It has been proven to be true. The last time it happened was about 1,000 years ago."

"What's the legend?" Ash asked.

"I only remember part of it. It's:

_Once every thousand years   
A hero will come to the sacred forest   
The hero and a master of fighting shall join forces to stop a evil plague   
Together they are strong but without the powers of the elements, they shall fail   
The hero is a master of air and the fighter is the master of land   
Once the elements of Ice, Thunder, and Fire meet, a powerful blade shall appear with powers of air   
And once the elements of Water, Thunder, and Fire meet, another powerful blade shall appear with powers of the land   
When the wings of Lugia and Ho-oh clash, then the evil shall perish but at a cost   
The first blade of power that has been summoned, then the wielder shall die but can be saved_

"That's all I remember. I know there is more to that but I can't remember what it is."

"That's okay but that was enough to help us. Now we need to figure out what the legend is," Prof. Elm said while thinking.

While everyone was thinking, someone in the bushes just grins and runs away quietly without anyone knowing. As the stranger began to slow down from his running, he chanted a phrase. Once he finished, a door in the shadows appeared and he entered. Then, the door disappeared as if it wasn't even there.

"Hey Kelly, when I came in from that cliff into camp, I thought I heard you say that you liked someone. Who do you like?" Michael asked.

"*Blushes* Uh, I don't want to tell you yet. Maybe later if that is okay with you," Kelly suggested.

"Okay. Tell me when you are ready to tell me," Michael said.

"I can't figure it out!" shouted Prof. Oak.

"None of us can Prof. Oak," said Prof. Elm, "we just don't have enough information to help us figure it out."

"I can help," a voice that no one in the camp reconized said.

"Who said that?" Ash asked shaking from the sudden scare.

"I did," Raikou said with a psychic power.

"Well then, Raikou, can you please tell us what you know that can help us figure out the part of the legend Prof. Ivy told us?" Brock asked.

"I can do better than that. I can show you the meaning," Raikou said with his eyes glowing a bright yellow and then everyone fell to the ground unconscious.

"*waking up*Where are we?" Ash asked as everyone else began to wake up.

"Well we're somewhere that's not our camp but still in the Ilex Forest," stated Brock.

"You are still at your camp but what it was like 1000 years ago. This is where the great battle will happen which will see if the human and pokémon race will survive or be perish by the evil plague," Raikou said.

"Will we get injured while we are here?" Michael asked.

"No. All of you will be safe. You are just observing the battle and see the heros and this will help you figure out the legend.

  
To be continued ---» 


	13. Chapter 12: Battle of Hooh and Lugia

The Search for Mew and Celebi  
By Gold and PoJo Shipper

_Author's Note_: That was quick. I uploaded Chapter 11 like a couple of weeks ago. Now, chapter 12 is out. Hope you all like it.

_Disclaimer_: I don't own anything in this fic except Michael and Kelly and the plot. Jade is owned by PoJo Shipper. Chernabog doesn't belong to PoJo or me. He belongs to Squaresoft and Disney and any other people that made him for Kingdom Hearts.

_Chapter 12: Battle of Ho-oh and Lugia_

"Hurry! Don't let the intruders reach the Dark Lord!" shouted a soilder that looked like a commander.

"Who is the 'Dark Lord', Raikou?" Ash asked.

"The Dark Lord is the evil plague in the legend. He is the one that will bring destruction to the human race and pokémon race," Raikou informed them."

"So this is the battle that will decided if the pokémon and human race will survive?" Michael asked.

"Correct. You will also see who the two heros are," Raikou stated.

Jade was getting a bit uneasy. She felt very weak for no apparent reason. Shrugging it of and thinking it was still from that attack by Pikachu, she continued to watch.

Off in the distance, they could see a dark, looming shadow coming into view. Jade shivered.

"You ok, Jade?" asked Misty. Jade nodded and indicated that she felt cold. Off in the opposite direction, a bright light was emerging from the forest. Two people emmersed in this white light were then seen. In the dark shadow, something wearing a long black cloak. The hood was up so that its face wasn't shown. The two who were in the light looked vaguely familliar to everyone. Ash and Michael gasped. The two heros looked almost exactly like...

Explostion

"What was that?" Brock shouted in suprise.

"A power attack called Dark Bomb that can only be used by one person, Raikou answered.

"And who would that be?" Tracey asked.

"The Dark Lord of Tyranity."

"I heard the word Dark Lord said by a commander when we here earlier but what is Tyranity?" Misty asked.

"Tyranity was a ancient city that is ruled by the Dark Lord. The city is filled with darkness and evil everywhere. The only people who even live there are either the dead, zombies, or the dark soilders that fight under the control of the Dary Lord," Michael stated.

"How do you know?" Gary asked.

"Because one of the heros over there in the light is probally him in the past," Jade stated.

"And the other one is the Chosen One," Raikou said.

"The Chosen One! Then, that would be..." Misty started.

"That would be Ash," Tracey finished for her.

"Raikou, you brought us back to this time to help Michael and Ash remember this battle, to help us understand the legend, or both?" Prof. Oak asked.

"It's both. One of those heros died in this battle. The other one did live but died like a regular mortal."

As they finished talking, the Dark Lord appeared and formed a dark ball between his hands and launched it towards the past Michael and Ash. The two dodged it and their hoods came down and there faces were revealed. They were Michael and Ash. The past Michael drew a blade out of it's sheath that was on his back underneath his cloak. His blade had a gold hilt and a blade with blue, red, and yellow mixed together. On the hilt, there was a flame and on top of it was a Rainbow Wing. The past Ash did the same thing as the past Michael. His blade was different. The hilt was silver and the blade was a color combination of light blue, red, and yellow mixed together. On the hilt of this blade, there was a water drop and on top of that was a Silver Wing.

The two past forms of Ash and Michael jumped off the hill to dodge and attack the Dark Lord. Everytime the past Ash attacked the Dark Lord, the Dark Lord blocked, everytime the Dark Lord blocked, the past Michael attacked, everytime the past Michael attacked, the Dark Lord blocked, everytime the Dark Lord blocked, the past Ash attacked. This kept on going on the same way. No one got injured but the heros where getting tired. Then, the two jumped back and held their swords up straight, mirroring eachothers move.

"Eternal Cry!" they both shouted and attacked.

Their Eternal Cry was a combo of attacks where the past Ash was concentrating his power to the blade, and then he struck his blade down on the past Michael's blade. When the swords struck, there was a loud sound that sounded like a cry of everyone that died by the Dark Lord of Tyranity and his army. Then the past Michael ran up to the Dark Lord at a fast speed, that the Dark Lord didn't even see it and he was struck by the attack but he was still standing.

"This doesn't look good," Gary said.

"Wait. They are about to do the most powerful team combo attack they both can do," Michael stated.

He was right. The past forms got ready again.

"Power of the silver, fire, ice, and thunder titans, give me your power!" cried the past Ash.

Lugia, Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres appeared and a sphere of power fell from them like tears onto past Ash's blade and then his blade was glowing.

"Power of the gold, fire, water, and thunder titans, give me your power!" cried the past Michael.

Ho-oh, Suicune, Entei, and Raikou appeared and a shpere of power fell from them like tears onto past Michae's blade and then his blade was glowing, just like past Ash's.

"Power of the titans!" past Ash started.

"Give us strength to defeat the Dark Lord!" past Michael contiuned.

"Omega Apocalypse!" the both finished.

Once they finished, they both began to glow brightly. Soon, past Ash charged first and was moving at a speed that no one could follow his movements. Then five seconds later, past Michael did the same. Once past Ash got close enough, he struck the Dark Lord with a powerful blow that he got knocked back.

Past Michael soon got close enough. Before he struck, he shouted something.

"Die Chernabog and never return to this world to bring destruction!"

Then, he hit him with a blow more powerful than the blow past Ash made. Once past Michael hit Chernabog, he landed on the ground and was on his knee. Then Chernabog began to glow and then he exploded into a black gas and then it disappeared. Soon, past Michael fell over. Everyone in the Dark Lord's army began to explode into a gas and dissappear. Then everyone that was on the side of the heros rushed towards the fallen past Michael. Before they made it to him, he said something and died.

Everyone woke up with a start in the camp area. Raikou was back inside Michael's Master ball.

"So that's what happened," Prof. Oak said.

"I remember that now. I remember everything about the past me and all the attacks that I can do alone and I can do with Ash," Michael said.

"Same here," Ash said.

"Michael, what did the past you say before your past form died?" Prof. Ivy asked.

"He, or should I say I, said to put my ashes into the mold of a golden ball with my guardian on it. Kelly, remember my pendant?"

"Yes. Why?"

"That pendant was in my family for generations. That was the ball that the ashes was placed in when the gold was being formed into that pendant. That's where my powers are. It was a enchantment to help someone with great power to be reborn someday."

"Did you say someone with great power can do this?" Prof. Elm asked.

"Anyone could do it but someone with great power has a better chance of being reborn and get his powers back from the item.

"Wouldn't that mean that the Dark Lord, or should I say Chernabog, might have done this and he is probally back?"

"You're right. He is back. That's why the Pokémon have gathered. They are prepared to fight and protect the humans. They are repaying the humans for protecting them 1000 years ago."

"So, what do we do now?" Kelly asked.

"Ash and I need to capture the Pokémon we used in the past to gather our power. Once we do that, we can get our blades again. Ho-oh has mine and Lugia has Ash's. They will only give it to us if we have their guardians. Then, and only then, will we be able to get the blades of power."

To be continued ---»

* * *

**Notice (12/25/05)**:

I have discontinued this story due to lack of inspiration/not knowing where I left this off from . 

If anyone is interested in continuing this story, please email me using the link in my profile. Also, the Ch.12 I've posted is actually one I've completed a long time ago but don't know why it never ended up on this site so adding it for those that are still interested. Hopefully this will leave ya all that wish to continue this a fair idea.

May resume this on my own in the future, actually, but who knows.

Well, just wanted to get this in. Hope people still read this . 

-Soul


End file.
